


Everyone loves a Ron Weasley.

by bonamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, Female Ron Weasley, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Omega Ron Weasley, Ron weasley sale con todos, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Todos aman a Ron Weasley, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), ron weasley - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonamana/pseuds/bonamana
Summary: Drabbles de Ron Weasley y cualquier personaje masculino en Harry Potter.
Relationships: Barty Crouch Jr./Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/Ron Weasley, George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Ron Weasley, Reginald Cattermole/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Oliver Wood, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Voldemort/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Contenido.

Contenido:

001\. | Slash | Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley.

002\. | Slash | Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley.

003\. | Slash | Tom Riddle/Ron Weasley.

004\. | Slash | Gilderoy Lockhart/Ron Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun soy un poco nueva en AO3, así que realmente no se hacer una buena estetica. Se aceptan pedidos <3


	2. 001. Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco está celoso.

Draco no puede evitar gruñir después de ver cómo la sangre sucia de Granger se acerca al cuerpo de Ronald.

¿Y por qué Ron le había pedido ayuda a esa cuando él era muy listo?

El rubio estaba al fondo de la biblioteca, sólo después de escuchar como Ron le pedía ayuda a su amiga sangre sucia para pociones, y él, como su novio secreto, los había seguido para asegurarse de que Granger no intentará nada con su novio.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero por primera feliz era feliz con una persona y él, no era exactamente la mejor persona.

Confiaba en Ron, pero no lo hacía en Granger. No sabía qué tipo de costumbres tenían los sucios muggles y no se pensaba arriesgar.

Ve como Ron se levanta y se pierde entre las estanterías, estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo pero se arriesgaba a qué Granger supiera por qué estaba allí. Llamenlo paranoico y todo, pero la sangre sucia no era estúpida, para su mala suerte.

Sabía que no debía tener celos, confiaba en Ron, pero él no era la mejor persona exactamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?." la voz del pelirrojo lo sobresalta del susto y voltea a verlo.

"¿En la biblioteca? No lo se, quizas estudiar." sonríe inocentemente.

"No parece." dice Ron, refiriéndose a qué no leía ningún libro ni estaba haciendo tarea.

"Apenas iba a escoger un libro."

"Llegaste casi al mismo tiempo que yo, me ibas siguiendo." confirma más que pregunta.

"¿Qué? Pfff, por supuesto que no."

"Bueno, supongo que no te molesta que me vaya a estudiar con Hermione a mi habitación, ¿Verdad?"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Si, ya sabes. Si me equivoco en la poción que Snape dejó, y todos me ven, sería vergonzoso, ¿Por qué no mejor un lugar tan cómodo como mi habitación?." sonríe maliciosamente.

"No te atreverías." el rubio entre cierra los ojos.

Ron se encoge de hombros. "No sería la primera vez que Hermione entra a mi habitación."

"¿¡Qué!?, te prohíbo que la lleves a tu habitación."

"¿Por qué? Eres mi novio, no mi dueño."

"Mira, Ron. No quiero que estés a solas con ellas."

( . . . )

Hermione lanza una mirada desconfiada a Malfoy, el cual está incómodamente sentado en la cama de Ron, viendo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué él está aquí?." le pregunta en un susurro la chica a su amigo, quien se encontraba de lo más normal.

"Yo lo traje." le dice, en un tono normal.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Por qué es mi novio, sangre sucia."

"¿¡Qué dijo!?." Hermione grita y mira a Ron, quien está levemente sonrojado.

"Somos novios." confirma Ron.

"¿Y desde cuándo?." pregunta sorprendida.

"Uhm, hace como cinco meses."

"¿¡Qué!?." la chica ruge furiosa. "¿¡Por qué me entero hasta ahora Ronald Weasley!?"

"Se los dije a ti y a Harry." se defiende el pelirrojo. "Al parecer no me prestaron atención." el chico baja la mirada, fingiendo estar triste.

"Oh, ¿Enserio?. Lo siento tanto, Ron. Supongo que felicidades, chicos. Será mejor que me vaya..."

"Si, ya lárgate." le interrumpe el rubio, quien recibe un manotazo de Ron con un acompañado "Lo siento" hacia su amiga.

"Como sea, felicidades, Ron. Y tú Malfoy, si haces algo mal no dudaré en golpearte, ¿De acuerdo?"

El rubio asiente desinteresado pero recuerda aquella vez que la chica no dudo en golpearlo, hace un año.

"No debes ser tan grosero con ella." Ron se sienta a su lado y Draco pasa su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Ron. "De ella y Harry depende si le agradas a mis padres. Tomando en cuenta que eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy."

"..y Remus Lupin." agrega Draco y Ron lo mira. "Remus si es amigo de los Weasley."

"¿El profesor Lupin?." pregunta el pelirrojo. "¿Por eso tenías buen olfato?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?." Ron temía haber metido la pata, no sabía si Draco sabía acerca de la condición licántropa de Remus.

"¿A qué es un hombre lobo?"

Ron suspira aliviado. "Si, temí haber metido la pata."

"¿Desde cuándo sabes que Remus es un hombre lobo?"

"Puede que..... desde el año pasado. Cuando aún daba clases."

Draco le golpea levemente el hombro. "No puedo creer que lo supieras antes que yo."

"Si, es que antes caías mal."

"Oh, por favor. No pude ser TAN malo."

"Si, eres muy irritable. Pero te concentrabas más en Harry. ¿No recuerdas que incluso solías criticar y odiar a Remus por cómo vestía?"

"Agh, ni me lo recuerdes." Draco acerca su rostro y comienza a besar a Ron.

El pelirrojo pone ambas manos en cada mejilla del rubio, acercándolo aún más.

El beso era largo, sin duda. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, ambos se separan y ven a Harry en el marco. Este al verlos en tal posición se detiene y sin decir alguna palabra, retrocede y cierra la puerta.

Los dos se quedan en un silencio.

"Entonces no les has dicho." confirma a Ron, pero sinceramente no estaba molesto.

"Siempre puedo fingir que si, Hermione lo creyó."

"Porque es demasiado crédula."

"Pero entonces, ¿Si estabas celoso?"

"Draco Malfoy jamás se pone celoso."

( . . . )

"¡No puedo creer que estés celoso de sus hermanos!." le gritó Blaise, el cual había sido arrastrado por Draco para seguir a Ron y a los gemelos.

"Jamás se sabe con esa familia."


	3. 002. Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric invita a Ron al baile de Navidad.

La primera vez que Cedric Diggory vio a Ron Weasley fue la vez en que se encontraron para ir a la Copa Mundial. 

Cedric conocía a Harry Potter, de hecho, ¿Quien no? Pero jamas habia visto a Ronald en persona, solo había escuchado por parte de los Hufflepuff que era el mejor amigo del niño que vivió.

En todo el camino, Cedric no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ron, siendo sinceros, el chico le parecía lindo. 

Había entablado una conversación con Percy Weasley y cuando finalmente llegaron, se quedó con ganas de haber hablado con el pelirrojo menor.

No lo vio hasta Hogwarts cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez tuviera una relación con Harry, ambos estaban muy unidos y había notado una ligera pelea entre ellos cuando el nombre de Harry había salido del cáliz.

Unos días después, finalmente encontró a Ron solo, por lo que con una sonrisa casual se había acercado.

"Hey, Ron ¿Cierto?" pregunta Cedric parado frente a el. "¿Puedo sentarme?" el chico parece muy sorprendido, había abierto los ojos como platos y su boca se había entreabierto.

"Y-yo, ssi, cl-claro Cedric, pe-pero ¿Por que?"

Cedric se encoge de hombros, sentándose a su lado. "Te veias muy solo" responde con simpleza.

"Oh"

Ambos voltean ante unos gritos y miran como el profesor Moody convertía a Draco Malfoy en un hurón tras insultar a Harry."

"En otro momento me divertiría pero últimamente no he tenido ánimos." suelta Ron y este se sorprende de si mismo al soltar las palabras de golpe cuando hace unos momentos acababa de tartamudear.

"Es por Harry, ¿No? Por que son novios."

"¿Que? No, solo somos amigos, o lo éramos." responde decaído.

"¿Entonces estas soltero?" pregunta y las mejillas de Ron toman un color rojo, casi parecido a su cabello.

"Bueno, si." responde bajamente.

"Bien, entonces. ¿Te gustaria ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?"

Ron se queda callado, tratando de analizar las palabras de Cedric.

"¿Que?" pregunta incrédulo después de un rato. "¿Tu quieres ir al baile conmigo?" pregunta como si no le creyera. "¿Por que?" "Eres muy lindo, quiero conocerte mejor. Entonces, ¿Que dices?" "Y-yo e-eh si". "Genial". responde Cedric, sacudiendo el cabello a Ron mientras se levantaba. "Te veo luego, Ron." "Hasta luego." murmura Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba satisfecha con el, lamento si no les gusto el capitulo.


	4. 003. Tom Riddle/Ron Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Weasley piensan Tom ha golpeado en más de una ocasión a Ron, pero no es así.

No podían culpar a la señora Weasley cuando su hijo menor (hombre, claramente) había venido de visita con un corte en labio.

No era normal y temía por la seguridad de su hijo acerca de su actual pareja. Tom Riddle era demasiado serio para su pequeño retoño, quien claramente era todo lo contrario. 

Molly no conocía mucho a Tom, incluso cuando ya llevaba más de un año saliendo con Ron, pero el hombre era demasiado cerrado y solo hablaba en ocasiones, si no es que asistía a las reuniones de los Weasley de cada semana, por estar demasiado ocupado en el Ministerio.

"Mama, ¿Que estás tratando de insinuar?" pregunta Ron, entrecerrando los ojos viendo fijamente a su madre.

"¿No es obvio?." Ginny por fin haba. "Es obvio que Tom te golpeo"

Ron abre la boca como pez, boqueando por unos momentos, antes de pasar su vista por toda su familia (o al menos la que había asistido ese día) con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que?" pregunta incrédulo. "Repitelo."

"Que mamá piensa que Tom te ha puesto una mano encima." vuelve a repetir Ginny. "Todo lo creemos".

El hecho de que no fuera la primera vez que asistía con alguna lesión, levantaba demasiadas sospechas en los Weasley. 

"Ron, puedes decírnoslo." dice su madre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

"Mamá, están equivocados. Tom jamás me pondría una mano encima..."

"Juro que si el te hizo algo lo lamentara, Ron." dice Ginny.

"¡Por Merlin! Tom no me ha golpeado, solo fue un desafortunado accidente en el baño".

"Ron..."

"Mama.." dice con el mismo tono. "Se los juro, Tom no me ha golpeado." vuelve a repetir. "Me ofende que piensen eso, soy un hombre, soy fuerte y podría vencerlo si me pusiera una mano encima."

"Literalmente solo tienes 22 años y sigues igual de escuálido que siempre, no da mucha confianza para ganarle en una pelea a un hombre de 30 años que, como todos, tienen mucho más músculo que tu."

"Gracias por tus palabras, Percy. ¿Por que mejor no continuas con tu libro?"

"Ron, siempre podras decirnos, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, mama. Lo se. De cualquier forma, si me hubiera golpeado hubiera tratado de maquillar la herida, pero no le vi el problema tomando en cuenta que fue un accidente."

Cuando finalmente anocheció, Ron finalmente regresó a la casa que había obligado a Tom a comprar (porque se negaba a vivir en la aterradora mansión), el heredero de Slytherin ya estaba allí, esperándolo mientras leía un libro.

"¿Como estuvo tu dia?" le pregunto Tom, cerrando el libro y acercándose al pelirrojo.

Ron se encoge de hombros. "Igual que siempre, aunque ocurrió algo inesperado hoy." dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y le daba un pequeño pico a Tom.

"¿Que?"

"Piensan que me maltratas, tu sabes, como si me golpearas todos los días." Tom enarca la ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios.

"¿Es por el labio."

Ron asiente. "Si, tu actitud de mierda les hace dudar." bromea un poco, abrazando a Tom por el cuello mientras Tom lo abrazaba por la cintura. "Deberías ir la próxima semana."

"Uhm, no gracias. No me gustan las personas que piensan que soy un abusador." 

"Creo que eso aumentaria mas sus sospechosas."

"Quizás si dejamos de tener sexo ellos dejen de pensar asi de mi."

Ron había pensado decírselo, peor seria incomodo hablar con tu madre acerca de las relaciones sexuales que haces con tu novio.

No planeaba decirle que su hijo se ponía cachondo cada vez que veía a Tom y que le gustaba el sexo duro y prácticamente obligaba a Tom a que lo azotara.

"¡No puede ser!" grita la señora Weasley después de ver a Ron salir del agua del lago junto con Harry y el hechizo de maquillaje se había desvanecido mostrando un par de moretones, como si Ron hubiera sido ahorcado. "¡Ronald Weasley, ven aquí ahora mismo!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente sería una relación tóxica pero tomando en cuenta las pocas historias que hay de este shipp, quise mostrar a un Tom mucho más relajado. Espero que les haya gustado <3


	5. 004. Gilderoy Lockhart/Ron Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilderoy esta en San Mungo y Ron es la única persona que lo visita.

"¡Ron!" grita Gilderoy en cuanto ve al pelirrojo entrar. 

Ron le dirige una sonrisa y se acerca Gilderoy quien había estado esperando pacientemente a Ron con las piezas de Ajedrez ya listas.

"Hey, Gilderoy. Lamento la tardanza." 

Por supuesto, Gilderoy no sabía nada acerca del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, y no es como si Ron planeara decirle. 

Ron comienza una conversación casual con Lockhart mientras acomodaba las piezas de Ajedrez en su lugar correcto.

Ron sabía que no debería estar visitando a Lockhart, tomando en cuenta que el hombre quería borrarles la memoria a él y a Harry.

De hecho, el no tendria que estar allí, pero todo es culpa de Neville al preguntarle si quería acompañarlo a San Mungo para ver a sus padres, el de idiota había aceptado y cuando llegaron, vio a Gilderoy solo y en una esquina, nadia había ido a visitarlo.

Luego se enteró que desde que estaba en San Mungo nadie, ni siquiera su familia, había ido a visitarlo.

Claramente había sentido pena por el hombre que pasaría el resto de su vida en San Mungo, pero aun estaba ese pequeño rencor que le recordaba que aquel hombre, que estaba sentado frente a el en esos momentos, tuvo la intención de dejar morir a su hermana y borrarle su memoria a Harry y a el.

Normalmente lo unico que hacian cad avez que iba a visitarlo, era jugar ajedrez, a pesar de que Lockhart no sabía, le ayudaba en ocasiones y se dejaba ganar. Otras veces simplemente Ron le leía algún libro y otras cuantas veces le contaba acerca de su familia y algunas historias sobre como le temía a las arañas, sobre sus hermanos, sus padres y por supuesto, sus amigos. 

No es como si se pudiera hacer mucho allí dentro, pero encontraba la forma de animar a Gilderoy.

Lo llevaria al Londres muggles, pero era un adolescente de diecisiete años y un hombre amnésico, no era una buena combinación. De cualquier forma, incluso si lo haría, los medimagos no lo dejarían por que no era un familiar de Gilderoy.

"Gilderoy..." habla Ron, recordando la razón principal por la que vino. "Yo.., es probable que no venga por un tiempo."

La sonriente cara de Gilderoy se transformó en un puchero de confusión. 

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el. 

"Estaré.. ocupado con algunas cosas, solo será por un poco de tiempo."

Si, quizás no debió visitar a Gilderoy cada semana. 

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Por poco tiempo." vuelve a repetir. "Ni siquiera notaras mi ausencia." 

Esa noche se despidió de Gilderoy con un abrazo y con la promesa de volver.

No fue hasta que estaba en la búsqueda de Horrocrux con Harry y hermione cuando se dio cuenta de cuánta falta le hacía Lockhart. Si, su yo pasado era un completo idiota, pero el hecho de que haya quedado amnésico había mejorado tanto su vida como la de todos, porque sin duda Gilderoy era más feliz ahora.

Las semanas pasaron a ser meses, parecia que jamas se terminara ese infierno, ya había regresado con Harry y Hermione después de haberlos dejado, en su defensa, todo fue culpa del relicario.

Había evitado la mirada confusa de Harry cuando el relicario había mostrado a un Gilderoy Lockhart siendo torturado. 

No fue hasta después de dos semanas de la guerra, que finalmente regresó a San Mungo para visitar a Lockhart.

El rubio no lo había visto, le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y frente a el, estaba un juego de ajedrez con las piezas finalmente en su lugar correspondiente.

"¿Quieres jugar una partida?" su voz sobresalta a Gilderoy, quien se da la vuelta lentamente y mira a Ron en el marco de la puerta. 

"¡Ron!." grita Lockhart apresurandose a llegar a Ron, y abrazarlo. "¡Volviste!" grita.

"Lo había prometido, ¿O no?" dice, correspondiendo el abrazo de Gilderoy.

"Dijiste que serían solo unas semanas."

"Si, lo siento. Vine lo más pronto que pude."

Gilderoy analiza el rostro de Ron. "¿Por que te vez triste?"

Ron sonríe con amargura. "Problemas familiares."

"Ojala mi familia viniera a verme." dice Gilderoy, sentándose de nuevo, mientras Ron se sentaba en la silla frente a el. 

"Estoy seguro de que pronto lo harán." Ron no tenía idea de siquiera estaban vivos.

Comenzaron una partida de ajedrez, finalmente Gilderoy había aprendido lo básico, había hecho que una medimaga le enseñara para que Ron jugara con el y regresara.

Ron entendió, amaba a Gilderoy, pero también entendió que Lockhart no estaba y no estaría listo para una relación sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusto, tal vez pueda hacer una segunda parte, ¿Que opinan?


End file.
